


The Missing

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin didn’t know if this was the happiest moment of his whole life, but it definitely ranked pretty high. He’d been successful in his first Olympics, the love of his life had been there to see it, as well as his whole family…</p>
<p>Rei watched as Rin’s eyes suddenly misted, and he reached out a hand to cup Rin’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing,” said Rin, and the word was choked up enough that he knew Rei wouldn’t believe him for a second. “It’s just… I wish he’d been here to see it, you know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from tumblr.

After the celebrations calmed down, and he got back to the hotel and dropped his mother and sister off at their room, Rin went to Rei’s room instead of back to his dorm with the other athletes. His races were all done, he had no more training, he could sleep in tomorrow and focus on cheering on his teammates and enjoying Rio.

He just wished that Rei got to stay and enjoy it with him, instead of flying back to Japan the next day. Rei had school and work to get back to, though, and Rin knew he was lucky that he’d gotten to come see the races at all.

But they had tonight to be together and he wanted to make the most of it, he really did. But as Rei went after the bottle of champagne he’d bought to celebrate (“You didn’t know if we would even place,” said Rin, and Rei just grinned and said, “I had a feeling.”), he felt his eyelids growing heavy. 

“Rin?” Rei shook his shoulder, and he pried his eyes open again.

“’m awake, I’m up.” He shook his head. “I’m awake.”

Rei laughed and sat down on the bed next to him, setting the bottle in the floor. “How about we save that for later?”

“No, no, you bought it and-“ He yawned halfway through his protest, and Rei laughed again.

“Bedtime for the Olympic star,” he said, grabbing Rin around the waist and tugging him onto the bed. “Let’s go.”

“A bronze and a silver is hardly stardom,” said Rin, but he relented, letting his boyfriend pull him into bed. He wiggled out of his pants and let Rei pull off his shirt.

“For your first Olympics? You’re kidding, right?” Rei gave him a peck on the cheek. “You did amazing. Your team, too.”

“Okay, okay.” Rin leaned back on the pillows, putting his arms back behind his head. “Keep telling me how great I was.”

Rei rolled on top of him and started pressing kisses to his lips. “Rin Matsuoka takes the bronze for Japan in the individual butterfly.” Kiss. “And then his team takes the medley relay by storm, winning the silver.” Kiss. “And in four years, nothing but gold.” Kiss.

“Can’t wait.”

Rei smiled against his lips and slid his hand behind Rin’s head. Rin slid his tongue into Rei’s mouth, and they made out hungrily until he found himself yawning again.

“Okay, you’re going to bed now,” said Rei, rolling back off him and reaching over to turn off the lamp by the bed. “We’re going to bed.”

Rin sighed. “I wanted to enjoy tonight. You’re leaving tomorrow.”

“You know I have to go.”

“I know. But I wish you could stay. We didn’t get to do enough together.”

“You get a month off after this. We can take a trip. Just the two of us.”

“I’d like that.” Rin slid his hand in Rei’s. “But I wish you could stay.”

“Mmm.” Rei kissed him again. “I wish I could, too.”

They stayed like that for a bit, neither falling asleep, the only light the moonlight filtering through the window. Rin didn’t know if this was the happiest moment of his whole life, but it definitely ranked pretty high. He’d been successful in his first Olympics, the love of his life had been there to see it, as well as his whole family…

Rei watched as Rin’s eyes suddenly misted, and he reached out a hand to cup Rin’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” said Rin, and the word was choked up enough that he knew Rei wouldn’t believe him for a second. “It’s just… I wish he’d been here to see it, you know?”

He didn’t elaborate, and didn’t have to. “Oh Rin,” said Rei softly, wrapping his arms around Rin as he sobbed, burying his face into Rei’s chest, gripping his shirt. “You know he would have given anything to be here.”

“I know,” Rin sobbed. “I just… I…”

“Shh, shh, I know. I’m so sorry, Rin.” He combed through Rin’s hair with his fingers. “He would be so proud of you.”

“You think so?” Rin asked, breath hitching, and Rei nodded.

“He would. He would have cheered you on with everything he had. The loudest of them all.”

Rin sniffed and looked up at Rei, who smiled and kissed his forehead. “I get scared sometimes. I barely remember him. What if I forget him completely?”

“You won’t.” 

Rin nodded. “I miss him all the time.”

“That’s why you won’t forget him.” Rei rubbed his back. “He’s always going to be in your heart.”

Rin snorted out a little laugh through his tears. “That’s so cheesy.”

“Yes, but you like those sorts of things, don’t you?”

“I don’t,” said Rin, which they both knew was a lie, and ducked his head again.

They were silent a moment, Rin getting the last of his tears out and wiping them off on the back of hand. Rei kissed his face to get the ones he missed.

“I wish you could have met him. I think he would have liked you.”

Rei stopped kissing him to look at him with wide eyes. Rin didn’t talk about his father often, and he’d definitely never said anything like that. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Rin smiled. “You’re smart and funny and sweet. Who wouldn’t want that for their kid?”

“I suppose it does take someone like me to keep you in line,” Rei said with an exaggerated sigh, but he was smiling. 

Rin rolled his eyes. "And so humble, too," he said, making Rei laugh.

They lapsed into silence again, a comfortable silence. Rei went back to stroking Rin’s hair until well after he’d fallen asleep.

That night, Rin dreamed of his father. Not a nightmare like so many times before, but a real dream.

In his dream, his father was proud of him.


End file.
